


First Impression

by fauxfillorian



Series: Behind the Curtain [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, eliot and margo have a nerd kink, eliot was whipped from minute one, penny is here but like not really, so was margo kinda, there are wookies involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxfillorian/pseuds/fauxfillorian
Summary: 'He's notthatcute."Eliot raves to Margo after meeting Quentin. That's it, that's the entire thing. Eliot was whipped from the start.Basically, the missing scene that leads up to Margo and Eliot coming to get Quentin in his room. First part of the Behind the Curtain series.





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got the idea to write one-shots about all the scenes that we don't get to see but know exist. This was the first one in my head but feel free to suggest other scenes you want to see. Enjoy!

“ _Margo!_ ” Eliot started as he entered the Physical Kids’ cottage, looking around the room to find that familiar head of perfectly styled dark hair. 

Margo looked up from the magazine she was flipping through mindlessly and raised a brow at Eliot, her wide brown eyes just barely visible to him through the shelves behind the couch she was sprawled on. He approached her, his steps brisk as he flopped down beside her. She scooted back, waiting for him to sit and then stretched her legs over his lap. 

Eliot fished a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. “Dibs,” he said, taking a puff. 

“On what?” Eliot took the card from his vest and handed it to her. “Quentin _Coldwater_?” she read, face pinched in disbelief. “He sounds like a deleted character from Twilight.”

“That’s what I said!” Eliot agreed emphatically. “Until I saw him.” He blew out a cloud of smoke, shaking his head as the image of Quentin in that too hot jacket popped into his mind and Eliot relived that fleeting, looping fantasy of sliding it off his shoulders over and over again. Or tousling strands on that unkempt head, sliding a smile onto his confused face, or hearing a laugh come from those lips. He looked like he snorted. Or had a collection of cards and comic books. There was something that screamed Poindexter—but, like, _reluctant_ Poindexter. 

“Aww,” Margo cooed mockingly, reaching to rub Eliot’s chest. “Is your dick in love again?”

Eliot rolled his eyes. “Yes. The sun was shining down on his perfect head of hair and in my mind, I lived a thousand lives with him and took care of our 6 kids, all with his eyes of course, and we lived happily ever after in a townhouse in Manhattan.”

Margo smirked. “Yea?”

“Fuck no, but he looks like he could be fun,” Eliot went on, taking a drag from his cigarette, the smoke billowing out around him. He was the air of nonchalance but he thought over the image, found he didn’t completely hate the idea and shrugged vaguely to himself, dismissing it. 

“Fun for both of us?” Margo teased, a wicked but playful smile on her lips.

“The only way you’re breaking the dibs is if we go halfsies, but,” Eliot began, “I kind of want this one to myself.”

“Ooh, look at you. Territorial. How fucking cute _is_ he?”

“Very. In an understated, scruffy, freak in the sheets, geek in the streets kind of way.”

Margo laughed loudly. “Fuck off,” she said but stopped short when she saw Eliot was giving her a straight face. “Wait, you’re serious? This nerd thing again? We went to Comic Con _once_.”

“And we liked it. Did we have to get blitzed out of our minds to enjoy it? Yes. But by the end of the night, were we not contemplating letting the Wookie keep his suit on?”

“You _did_ let him keep the suit on.”

“Only the bottom half. He insisted,” Eliot defended.

“You and your first-year boys,” Margo sighed, shaking her head. 

“I don’t know,” Eliot said with a shrug, tapping some ashes off his cigarette, his eyes distant. “Something about him.”

Margo watched him fondly, a small smile growing on her face as she did. _A far-off stare? That’s new_ , she thought. She reached for Eliot’s cigarette, took a long pull and then stamped it out on the table, standing and holding out a hand. 

“Where are we going?” Eliot asked, grabbing her hand and letting her pull him up. 

“Well, I have to meet him,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re practically drooling and _god knows_ ,” she started, her voice rising loud enough that several people looked her way, “there’s nothing to fuck around _here_.”

**-FI-**

“Be gentle, okay? He seems skittish,” Eliot said as he and Margo got closer to Quentin’s room. 

“Am I meeting the fucking Queen? There’s so many rules,” Margo huffed. “I’ll stick to the basic conversation topics. Age, hobbies, will you please wear a Wookie suit so Eliot can get off…”

Eliot tried to hold in a smile but failed and Margo’s giggles bubbled up and spilled over, continuing as they stepped through Quentin’s open door. 

“Quentin!” Eliot said, stepping between Quentin and another boy, presumably his roommate. “This is the introduction you have been waiting for.”

“Hi,” Margo smiled, her voice as smooth as honey as her eyes roamed over the boy. “I’m Margo.” She could see it. He looked moldable, versatile. The damsel in distress _and_ the hero. El was right, he definitely fit the nerd profile but there was something hungry there that made her curious. 

He was cute but with something more brimming beneath the surface. There was something in his eyes that made her want to know him. Her thoughts echoed Eliot’s almost to a tee.

“So, this is him,” Margo went on, fiddling with his tie and watching the way his eyes followed the movement, enjoying how it made him squirm. “Hmm. He’s not _that_ cute,” she teased, grinning. 

Eliot rolled his eyes at her. _Bullshit_ , he thought to himself, knowing Margo ate the nerd shit up just as much as he did. _Either way_ , he thought, _fucking dibs_.

**Author's Note:**

> I drove myself crazy cause Quentin passes out in the daytime, wakes up in the daytime but Julia is home in bed with James like she’s been there a while and Eliot changes outfits so I have no idea if a day passed but if it did, welp. Suspension of disbelief. Thanks for reading! See you in the next installment.


End file.
